If We Die? We'll do that together too
by MarbleWolf
Summary: Castiel should have known. He should have KNOWN that Dean wouldn't have left his brother behind. ONE SHOT TEMPORARY CHARACTER DEATH "And If we Die? We'll do that together too." - Sam Winchester


**_Episode Tag 13x21 Beat The Devil _**

**Disclaimer- **_i do not own supernatural _

"We can't save him… we don't have time." Dean's wide, fear filled eyes turned back to the angel. Slowly, Dean nodded, his eyes filling with fire, and rage.

Castiel felt himself sigh in both defeat and relief. Defeat for Sam and relief for Dean. But that was short lived as Dean suddenly yanked away from Castiel. Gabriel shouted and Castiel lunged forward, grasping at the hunter's backpack. Dean roared animal like, a sound that Castiel hadn't heard since Dean was a demon. With almost inhuman strength and speed, Dean yanked away and into the tunnel.

"DEAN!" Castiel howled, taking off after the enraged Hunter. Loud footsteps behind him told him that Gabriel was right on his heals. They had to get to Dean…

But it was already too late. Dean had plunged himself into the wave of vampires, fangs snatched at him, ripping skin away. This time, it was Gabriel tugging and pulling, dragging the wailing angel from the tunnel. Dean never made a sound. He didn't cry out in pain, he didn't call back to Castiel. But Castiel could hear his heart stop. Could smell the blood that he knew so well…

They came here to save two of their family.

Two come back, two had to go. Castiel's breathing was ragged as Gabriel finally scooped him up and carried the angel. Castiel knew the risks of hunting. He knew he would outlive Sam and Dean… but to see such a gory death. One that could easily have been prevented if only Castiel was stronger. He was heaven's soldier, dammit. He should have been able to save them. Should have been able to fly. Fly them out. He looked to his useless, ugly, tarnished wings and shuddered in disgust.

And now Mary Winchester was rushing towards him… he must look a sight. Gabriel squeezed him close, the Archangel's eyes wet with unshed tears.

"Cas." Mary whispered, coming to a stop before the angels and the one human girl. "Where's Sam and Dean?"

Castiel couldn't answer, he just bowed his head, shoulders shaking with fresh sobs. He could hear Mary's whispered denials but didn't have the strength to acknowledge her. Gabriel was tugging on him again, so with battered wings and a broken heart, the angel trudged on. He had to complete the mission.

/DWSW/

Sam awoke with a heaving gasp, his body shuddering. He turned his head, confused. Where was He? Then it all came flooding back to him and he turned.

"Hey, bunk buddy." Lucifer chirped, leaning towards him.

"No! Not real, not real." Sam snapped, pushing into his palm. But nothing happened.

"Oh no. I am no hallucination. I brought you back to life!" Lucifer cheered.

"Rowena?" Sam asked.

"Oh the bitch is still alive. Tossed me through the rift. Anywho… let's cut to the chase… you have something that I want."

"What do I have to give you?" Sam snarled. "Haven't you taken everything else from me?"

Lucifer tsked, "Ah yes but not my son. I want a relationship with my son. Something you already have. So… what do ya say?"

Sam glared. "No. I won't do that."

"Alright.. I expected that. How about I sweeten the deal?" Lucifer chuckled. Then he pointed to a spot not far from where Sam stood. In a dark corner of the room, a body lay. Sam approached slowly, ice squeezing his chest when he saw green eyes gazing upward at nothing.

"Dean." Sam whimpered, dropping to his knees.

"Yup… big brother. What a shame… but… promise to take me to my son and I'll bring him back. Good as new." Lucifer whispered, his lips brushing against Sam's ear.

It was no contest. It had been that way for years. Use one brother to get what you want from the other. So it was easy for Sam to answer without hesitation. "Yes."

/SW DW/

Castiel was preparing to retrieve Sam and Dean's bodies. They deserved a hunters funeral. Jack had cried and yelled, angry at Castiel. The angel, Nephilim, and Mary were preparing to go when the alarms sounded.

"Sam! Dean!" Jack cried, rushing towards the brothers. They were pale and tired looking, exhaustion creeping through their obviously aching bodies. Then Lucifer was there, watching as Jack was scooped up off the ground by Sam. Jack squealed in a child-like delight and Cas couldn't help grinning. Mary had her hands on either side of Deans face, speaking softly, tears dripping down her cheeks. Gabriel approached Lucifer, shooting Castiel a nervous glance. Lucifer was here. But for now, Cas would be grateful. His family was together once again.


End file.
